


Family

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Michael and Philippa welcome their little baby daughter, Alicia, into their lifes. They give her a promise to keep her safe, no matter the cost.This is just 100% fluff because they deserve to have something good for once.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by Suika28 's drawings on Tumblr were Michael and Philippa had a baby daughter, called Alicia Philippa. And I loved the idea so much I wrote a little  
> something for them. A few people asked me to repost this on Ao3, so here you go people!
> 
> P.S; just because the Season is over doesn't mean I stopped being madly in love with the show and it's characters. Come and talk to me on Tumblr. We can discuss ships, badass female characters and rant about a certain character's dead (for now). My username is 'ussdiscoparty'.

_Philippa smiled warmly when she entered her captain’s quarters. Michael was lying in their bed, fast asleep. The dark covers drawn up to her shoulders, her curly hair messy and sticking up in a few places but she looked utterly relaxed._   
_Next to the bed stood their newborn daughters crib, Alicia Philippa Georgiou was sleeping peacefully on her soft, light pink blanket. She already looked a lot like her mother, with her curly hair and her tanned skin, although Michael assured her that she had Philippa’s eyes and nose. The older woman smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, taking in the sight of her little family._

_“You’re early.” Michael slurred her voice still thick with sleep. She blinked her eyes open and sat up in bed. Philippa was at her side in an instance. “Michael! The doctors said you’re not allowed to get out of bed for at least another day.” She scolded her softly. But Michael waved her off, throwing the covers off her body. “Please, Philippa, I’m fine. I just really need to stretch my legs. Or else I might actually go insane.” She was already getting up so all Philippa could do was support her wife’s shoulders until she stood surely on her feet. “Thanks.” Michael breathed. Philippa had to hold back her laughing. Now that was the Michael Burnham she knew._

_“Besides, it’s not like I’m going for a run. I’m just getting myself something to drink.” She said while walking through the captain’s quarters. Philippa nodded absentmindedly. For once she was glad to have her own replicator, so that Michael wouldn’t have to leave their quarters in order to get some food. She padded through the room, dressed only in a long dress her mother had send not so long ago, Starfleet regulation pyjama’s hadn’t fitted her for a while now and Michael was glad for her foster mother’s huge support. Amanda had visited them once or twice, always bringing lots of presents for the two women and a motherly advice for her daughter._

_Michael was still a bit weak, although the doctors said it was normal, especially since she had decided to breast-feed her baby daughter and was pretty sleep deprived. No wonder Philippa had ordered her to take a few days off and let Saru take over her place on the bridge. The kelpian was doing a fantastic job and to Philippa’s huge surprise, had inquired about Michael’s well being and congratulated the captain on her newborn daughter._

_“She’s beautiful.” Michael said when she walked back, a cup of steaming tea in her hands. “Just like her mother.” Philippa answered without looking up from their newborn baby. Michael had reached her wife and was pillowing her head on Philippa’s shoulder. “I think she takes after you.” The older woman raised one eyebrow and huffed. “And how do you know that?” Michael had started to kiss the captain’s exposed neck. “Because...” She said while leaving another kiss against Philippa’s pulse point. “She’s beautiful” Another kiss. “And smart. She likes to kick people, especially when she’s inside mommy’s tummy and she seems to enjoy biting my-“_

_“Okay, that’s enough.” Philippa burst into laughter. She guided Michael back towards her side of the bed. “Go and get some more sleep. I promise to take care of her.” Michael nodded, holding back a yawn with one hand. “Alright, thank you.” She repositioned the covers and closed her eyes. “I love you, Philippa.”_

_“I love you too, Michael.” The older woman said before turning her head towards the baby. “And I love you, my tiny star. I promise that I will protect you, no matter the cost.” Alicia was still asleep when Philippa cradled a hand through her soft curls and stroked her soft cheeks. She would keep her promise and do everything to protect her little family._

...

“Horsie!”Alicia yelled in delight when she noticed Saru standing on the bridge. The kelpian flinched slightly at the high pitched scream as the toddler waddled towards him, reaching out with her tiny arms to grab his ankles. “Alicia, wait!” Michael stopped her, breathing heavily from the sprint. “I’m sorry, she figured out how to open the door to the captain’s ready room today.” The kelpian nodded and made a clicking sound in the back of his throat, while Michael picked the toddler up and swiftly moved her back to her captain’s ready room.

“Did she escape again?” Philippa asked, looking up from her PADD. Michael exhaled loudly. “She did.” She let the toddler down on the ground next to Philippa, where a blanket was spread out along with some toys for her to play with. “When did she become so fast?” Michael wondered more to herself. Philippa hummed in agreement.

“I think I was wrong, she does take after me.” The younger woman murmured in an almost regretful voice and Philippa burst into laughter. Before any of them could say another word tough, the door swished open again and a delighted “Horsie!” Could be heard from the bridge. “Oh no, not again!” Michael groaned and raced out of the room. Philippa was alone once more and wondered how she got this lucky, with such a formidable crew and the love of her life by her side, and now they even had a daughter.

For once everything seemed to be coming along nicely for Philippa. Life was perfect.


End file.
